


Forever Danganronpa: Losing Hope

by 2D_Zipper



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: Fanganronpa, Multi, danganronpa - Freeform, killing game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:07:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28256652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2D_Zipper/pseuds/2D_Zipper
Summary: Tess Grey was no ordinary detective.No, she was the Ultimate Detective.The best detective in the entire world.As a detective, she's been uncovering mysteries her whole life.But she never though that she would use her detective skills for uncovering murderers...Date started:12/22/20Date ended:---Based off the Danganronpa Series





	Forever Danganronpa: Losing Hope

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Danganronpa Series](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/730128) by Spike Chunsoft. 



In this world, there are only two categories. Talented people and Untalented people. I was lucky enough to be put into the first category...talent, such a useless word. If we had gotten rid of the word none of this would have happened. None of it. Everyone would be okay, we wouldn't be stuck, this never-ending loop-

Hope's Peak Academy, one of the most prestigious high schools in Tokyo, everyone wants in. But not everyone has a talent. I was one of the lucky ones who was born with a talent. My name is Tess, Tess Gray and I'm the Ultimate Detective. I was one of the sixteen students picked to come to Hope's Peak Academy.

I stopped at the gates and smiled. I'm so excited to see him again, my love, the whole reason I accepted the invitation to Hope's Peak. I can't wait to see him again, I close my eyes and inhale then slowly exhale. Opening my eyes I felt my smile grow, I can do this, I quickly step through the gates. As I do though, I start feeling dizzy and my mind starts to race. I feel myself fall forwards, but I never feel myself hit the floor.

Am I flying? Maybe I'm flying... maybe... maybe I'm dead? But... I don't wanna die... I continue falling, it feels like hours before I finally hit the floor. Looking up I realize that I'm in a classroom of some sort. But... How did I get here?

I was just outside a second ago right? I pushed myself off the ground when I noticed that I'm in a classroom. A classroom...that must mean that I'm inside of Hope's Peak now right? I began to look around. It was a small classroom with 16 desks and seats.

I walk up to one of the seats and notice a name tag on it, Zipper Buttons? That name sounded familiar...but I don't think I have time to be worrying about stuff like this. My eyes wandered away from the name tag and I noticed something. A..monitor? I walked over to it and got on my tip toes. I reached up and tried to touch it.

Sadly, due to my height I was unable to touch it. Sighing I get back onto my feet and walked back over to the middle of the classroom. I looked over to the door, that must be the exit. I walked over to the door and opened it. I was met with a dull and boring hallway, 'maybe if I follow it I'll possibly find something?'

Or maybe I can do the smart thing and stay in this classroom and not get hurt-...yeah I'm not gonna just sit around. I exited the classroom and I started on my way to wherever the hallway led. It didn't take too long for me to find a door. Stopping in front of it I bite my lip, what's gonna be beyond this point? I mean..I can't be the only student here, right?

I sigh and push the door open. I was met with a bunch of new faces. Before I knew what was happening I was jumped on by a white husky. "Wow there's another one, Hi! I'm Thomas Clark! I'm The Ultimate Dog Trainer!" Thomas was suddenly grabbed from behind and dragged away by a student with two toned white to purple hair. "Thomas! Give her some space! And get your dog off of her," the student scolded.

Thomas pouted, "aww but she seems funnnn, but fine, come here Kodiak!" Kodiak's head snapped behind him to look at Thomas, he hopped off of me then quickly moved beside him. The student sighed and let go of Thomas and turned to me. "Hello there, I'm Zipper Buttons, The Ultimate Caregiver," they held out a hand to me while smiling softly. Something about them seemed...familiar, I shook my head a bit then grabbed their hand and gave it a gentle shake.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Tess Grey, The Ultimate Detective," Zipper's eyes sparked a bit "you're a detective?! Wow that's so coo-" "Didn't you just say that we should give her some space?" Another voice called out. Zipper's smile faltered and they moved their hand away from mine while slightly pulling their black beanie down "Ah-..s-sorry," they whispered, moving away from me with a face that reminded me of a kicked puppy. I blink a few times before moving into the room, the door closed behind me.

Looking over, I see a bunch of other people -teenagers maybe- in the room. "Maybe we should all introduce ourselves! I'll go first! I'm Beck Smith! The Ultimate Photographer!" Beck said with a bubbly giggle "Damn girl chile, anyways so I'm Jazz, I'm the Ultimate Diva or whatever," Jazz said whilst checking her pastel blue and pink acrylic nails.

Smiling awkwardly I turned away and saw a plain looking boy with black rimmed glasses. His eyes were slightly clouded over and he looked as if he was dozing off. "Uh, hello?" I say quietly waving a hand in front of his face. The boy flinched slightly, "huh-" He gave a slightly confused look and blinked a few times "oh- uh- My name's Brandon Lee- I'm the Ultimate Caregiver?" he said awkwardly while pushing his hair around. "uh- how are there two Ultimate Caregivers?" a guy asked while slightly messing with Zipper's hair. Zipper tried to swat away the raveonette's hand but he kept his hands in their hair "uh- I don't exactly know? It might be a mess up?" I say while playing with my black scarf.

Brandon shrugged and went back to staring into nothing. Suddenly out of nowhere, Brandon was knocked out of the way and into a wall by a big burly man, "I am Mister AWESOME, The Ultimate Know-It-All!! And you, you are one hot babe," he said while pointing at me, his face held a confident smirk. "Uhhh-" "Hey Awesome, how about you chill and stop hoeing around?" Zipper said, their tone was dark. Awesome smirked, "are you jealous or something, I'd understand if you were, saying that you look like an orangutan," Zipper choked "I- whatever!" They looked away while crossing their arms. The same raveonette from before crossed his arms on top of Zipper's head "awh are you getting angry?" Zipper ducked down and quickly swung around, they sent their fist into the raveonette's stomach "shut up!" The boy wrenched over and held his stomach while groaning.

"Okay you're a lot stronger than you look—" he whispered. Zipper scoffed "damn right" the boy turned over to me still holding his stomach "er, I'm Takoda, my surname isn't too important so don't ask," I nod, "uhm, okay, what's your Ultimate?" Takoda paused, "uh- It isn't too important, you don't need to know-" Zipper snickered, "Dumbass over here hit his head so hard that he doesn't remember his talent," Takoda frowned and moved his hand back to Zipper's hair. He started ruffling it again. Zipper whined and tried to slap his hand away. Smiling softly I look over, there are about nine more people I need to meet.

I walk over to a small group of girls and what seems to be a jester looking guy. The jester looked down at me and brought himself down to my level "Hello there," my smile goes awkward "Uhm Hi? Who might you be?" The jester smiled a bit "I'm Hisoka, I'm the Ultimate Illusionist~" I cock an eyebrow "like that one guy from that one anime?" Hisoka's eyes brightened, "oh!~ you've watched it before?~" I shake my head.

"no- but uh- I've heard of it before," Hisoka's eyes went back to normal and he hummed in response. Standing up he gave me a sweet smile "oh, I see," he turned away "well it was nice meeting you, but you may want to meet the two girls who are at each other's throats at the moment" he said while waving me away. I blinked, "yeah okay-" I turned to one of the girls, she had short blonde hair that was shaved on the sides. She stared at me for a second before scoffing a bit, "uhm, I'm Karsten Crews, I'm the Ultimate Assassin," "Oh it's nice-" "you can talk to the other dumbass, I don't want to talk to you, sorry," She turned.

The other girl scoffed slightly and turned to me. "I'm Savanna Hess, The Ultimate Influencer I guess," She turned away. I took that as a 'go away' and I walked away from the group. It seemed I wasn't welcomed there. I walk over to the next group.

Once I reached The group all of their eyes were on me. I gulped "Uh- Hi?-" "Hello," a boy said, he smiled a bit. "I'm.." the boy paused as if he was thinking for a second "Waffles, The Ultimate Baker," I blink, "Waffles? Were your parents hungry when they named you??"Waffles blushed, "Mm- no- it's more of a nickname since I don't wanna use my real name-" "Oh- Well- nice!" I smile his way when someone clears their throat. My eyes flicked over to a short kid with coal black hair, "I'm- um- I'm Ivory White," they said shyly while pushing their hair out of their red eyes "I'm the Ultimate Dark Magic Witch," they smiled awkwardly. "uh- I hope I didn't interrupt you and Waffles. 

I just thought I should introduce myself since that's what we're supposed to be doing," their smile faded slightly "uh- yeah-" I hum in response, "nice to meet you," "Well if we're introducing ourselves then I guess I should too, Im Katelyn Rosario, I'm the Ultimate Toymaker!" she pulled a shorter girl from behind her and smiled, "and this is Hikari Madae, she's the Ultimate Voodoo," Hikari waved slightly "Hello," I smiled and waved back.

I turned to the last person and smiled a bit "uhm, hi, I'm Tess, you are?" "K-Kaida- Im the Ultimate Paleontologist-" Waffles opened his mouth to talk when suddenly a loud alarm blared throughout the entire gymnasium. My hand flew up to my ears and I clenched my eyes shut. My body suddenly tilted to the side and I fell onto my side. The blaring suddenly stopped.

I layed there for a minute before hesitantly opening my eyes. I was in a room...but...wasn't I just in the gymnasium a second ago? I sat up and looked around, I spotted the door, I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding in. I jumped up from the bed and walked to the door. I quietly opened it and peaked my head out. I saw nothing but darkness. Hesitantly, I walked out of the room and walked down the dark corridor.

My eyes started darting around in the darkness and paranoia started eating at me. Suddenly I felt a hand touch my shoulder. My eyes widened and out of instinct I turned around and threw a punch. It collided with the owner of the hand's cheek. The person let out a loud yelp and removed their hand from my shoulder.

I quickly jump forward and tackle the surprisingly small person. We both fell to the ground with an 'Oof' and before I knew it we both hit the ground, I quickly lifted myself up and pinned the person down. My eyes widened, "Z..Zipper?" Zipper smiled up at me awkwardly "H-hey Tess- Uhm- y-you're on top of me, heh," I quickly jumped off of the purplette and held out a hand for them to grab. Zipper stared at the hand for a few seconds before grabbing it. I gently pulled them up to which they helped a bit.

After they were on their feet I could see their face a bit better. Their cheek looked pink and raw, there was no doubt that it was going to bruise up. I bit my lip, "I'm..I'm sorry, I reacted out of instinct," Zipper smiled gently at me, "No no It's fine, maybe I shouldn't have snuck up on you!" I smiled wirily. "I hope-" Zipper reached up and gave my head a gentle pet, "don't think too much into it, kay? I said it was fine, and I'm no liar," Zipper flashed one more huge smile at me and then turned around and peered down the dark hallway. "Hey, by any chance do you know where we are?" I shake my head "No, the last thing I remember was an alarm going off in the gymnasium, and then I fainted, then the next thing I knew I was in a small room on top of a small bed," Zipper's smile faded.

"Ah- Well what a coincidence- The same exact thing happened to m-" "All students, please report to the auditorium, repeat, all students, please report to the auditorium," Zipper blinked. "Auditorium? Hm, it seems like we're still at Hope's Peak-" Zipper turned to me. "Well, maybe if we continue to follow this hallway we'll find the way to the auditorium," I nod "yeah, maybe," I mumble messing with my scarf. Zipper nodded slightly, a small lazy grin made it to their face. They turned and started walking, "well, let's get going then!"

I felt a small smile make its way to my face and I quickly found myself walking beside Zipper. We continued to walk for a while, the only sound being the faint creaks of the old oak floor. Finally, after a few turns we found an exit, Zipper sighed in relief, "wow, that took a while to find, but hey, at least we found it!" Zipper reached out and placed their hand on the door and pushed. But the door didn't move an inch.

Zipper's eyebrows knitted together. They turned to me and smiled wirily, "so I have some good news, and some bad news, the good news is that we found the exit, the bad news is that said exit is locked-" I smile back awkwardly "I can see that," I turn away from Zipper and start inspecting the door. It was a small metal door with no handles on it. It seemed slightly old due to some rust forming at the bottom of the door. 'Rust..' I turn my attention to the hinges of the door.

"Ah-" Just as I thought, the hinges of the door were covered in rust. I turned my head to Zipper, who was observing me with a slightly confused look on their face. I smiled at them gently "The hinges are rusted up, if we both push we might be able to get through," Zipper nodded "Yeah, lets try!"Zipper and I both turn to the door and soon both of our bodies are against the door and we're both using all of our might to push. The door suddenly swung inwards causing Zipper and I to fall forward. I managed to steady myself on the frame of the door but Zipper fell face first onto the ground.

Zipper groaned and stayed on the ground, "Hm, I see you're the last ones here again," my ears twitch slightly and I look up. It seems like everyone is here. I smiled awkwardly and gave a small wave "Hi-" sadly, nobody greeted me back. Karstyn scoffed, "you guys took such a long time," I crossed my arms "well yeah, we didn't know what to do," "so can you explain why my new little sibling has a red mark on their cheek?" I jump slightly and turn around.

Takoda had his arms wrapped around Zipper and his green eyes were glaring into my soul. I smile wearily "well-" "it was an accident," Zipper said while pulling away from Takoda, they looked up at him, "I snuck up on her and she punched me, it's fine, it doesn't even hurt that much so chill," Takoda glared harder at me "it better have been an accident" I look away while biting my lip "it wa-" "Wow, a student is hurt already, that's quite unfortunate," a soft mischievous voice spoke out. "Huh? Who said that?" Beck said in a confused voice. Everyone started looking around to find the person who spoke. There was a giggle, "Oh you won't find me by looking among your own kind Teheh," 'not among our kind?-' I pause and look up, my eyes widen.

There was a huge monitor on the ceiling that covered most of it, there was the head of a cute half blue and half white bear on the monitor. There were a few gasps among the crowd and a bark that must have come from Kodiak. They must have seen it. "Now, if you all could look up at the stage in the front of the room, that would be very nice!" 'stage?' I look up to the front of the room and spot it, a small red stage with a pedestal right in the front of it. A trapdoor on the pedestal opened up and a small blue and white mechanical bear jumped up and landed on it. My eyes widened, 'how..no- this- this isn't possible-" Aoikuma's smile widened, "well, now that you're all here I guess I should start the welcoming ceremony!!"

Aoikuma folded his arm "Now, welcome to Hope's Peak Academy! If you're here you must be special. Very, very, very special," Aoikuma giggled "You all have surpassed everyone, that's why you're here...but you've made a grave mistake oh yes you have~" "what the fuck is that supposed to mean?!" Karstyn said while glaring at Aoikuma. He giggled once more, "well, there's only one way to graduate ya knowwww~," "can you please spit it out already? We don't have all fuckin' da-" "well you have to kill of course!"

My eyes widen "w-what?" Aoikuma looked at me, his smile becoming impossibly large "I said murder, anything that fits under that murder category!" I feel my body freeze 'm...murder? No...no this...this isn't real...this- this can't be re-' "pfft- Hahahahah! I can't believe that all of you would for something as stupid as this Hahahahah!" Zipper laughed, they bent over and clutched their stomach. "there's..*wheeze* there's just no way that this is real," They looked up and wiped a tear from their eye "you almost got me though, so I'll give you an A for effort," Aoikuma's eyes darkened slightly, "are you callin' me a liar," Zipper smiled a bit "well- I'm not exactly callin' you a truther, and there's not much you can do about it," Aoikuma's red eye started glowing.

"Tehehe, I'll show you what I can do about it," before we could even blink, a saw blade shot out from the stage. It went flying past Zipper's upper arm and cut into it slightly. Afterwards, it quickly flew into a wall and disappeared. Zipper let out a cry and brought their hand up to their arm "Teheheheheh!! Wow, I just wiped that confident look off your face! You look so stupid!!" Aoikuma continued to laugh.

I rushed over to Zipper "Oh god are you okay?!-" Zipper's head shot up and their face held an annoyed expression, "yup- totally, I don't have a huge fucking cut on my arm at alllll," I gulped, "ah- s-sorry!-" Zipper's eyes softened, "Ah!- N-no it's okay-" "okay, enough of the dilly dally here, now, back to the conversation we were having before I was rudely interrupted," Aoikuma tilted his head to the side, "well, when a murder occurs you will be given a certain amount of time for an investigation! After the investigation a class trial will take place! There you will determine who the blackened-" "blackened?" Katelyn said cutting in, "what's that?" Aoikuma glared at Katelyn, "Let me finish before cutting in!" Aoikuma grumbled out, "the blackened is the person who committed the murder, ANYWAYS, when the blackened is determined they will be punished, buuuuuut, if the wrong person is chosen then everyone but the blackened will be punished!!"

"What the hell? Who in their right fucking mind would murder someone?" Savanna said, terror lacing her voice. Aoikuma chuckled quietly, "oh you'd be surprised," He turned, "welp, that's all for now! You all may go and explore!' He turned his head and glanced at Zipper, "Oh, and Problem Child, how about you go and get bandaged up?" and with that, Aoikuma disappeared down into the stage.

'W-what?- What just happened?-' "hah- t-that bear- he- he must be s-stupid if h-he thinks w-we're g-g-gonna murder each other," Zipper stuttered out holding their arm. Beck calmly walked over to Zipper, "hey, how about you stop talking for now. You seem out of it, c'mon, I'll get you bandaged up," Beck took Zipper by the hand and started out of the room. Zipper didn't object and let the short bluette drag them away. Once they were out of the room I sighed and started back to my room so I could be alone.

"So where do you think you are going!?" Mister Awesome boomed while sliding in front of me. I looked up at him, "uhm, I'm going to my room?-" Mister Awesome gave me an unamused look, "that's so boringggggg! How about you hang out with me? We could have some fun," he said while winking. I glared at him and crossed my arms, "No," I quickly found my way around him and sprinted out of the auditorium. Once I entered the hallway I noticed that it was a lot brighter. Aoikuma must have turned on the lights. After running for a while I slowed down and started walking.

I feel my legs start shaking and before I knew it I was leaning against a wall for balance. My breathing became fast. Suddenly before I knew it I was curled up on the ground. The room felt like it was getting smaller and smaller. My vision started splitting, that was until I felt a hand on my back "hey, hey it's okay, just- just breath okay?" the hand started rubbing soothing circles in my back.

My body stopped shaking and my breathing became steady. This person..whoever they are, they felt safe- safe... My body calmed down. I looked up, "ahah- are- are you okay now?" It was Waffles. He was looking down at me with a small nervous smile on his face. He had black eyes and white hair.

I'm not gonna lie, he was a pretty cute guy. He seemed safe too- "Tess? Hello? Earth to Tess," he said while snapping his fingers in front of my face. I flinched back "Ah- S-sorry--" Waffles smiled, "oh it's no problem!" Waffles stood up and held out a hand to me. I smiled nervously and took it. He pulled me up, "Soooo, what exactly happened?" my smile faded "ah- well- it's just...m-my emotions took over." Waffles nodded slightly "Yeah, I understand that, especially since we're in a situation like this," he ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "Yeah..." I turned away, "well..I'm gonna head to my room, I need some time to myself..." "oh, uh okay, If you need anything my name is on my door," I nod and walk away.

As I walked I felt a buzzing in my pocket, I raised an eyebrow and put my hand in my pocket. I pulled out a small rectangular box.."its..its a phone?!-" I ran my slim finger along the side of it until I found the small on/off button on the side of it. The screen flicked on, the screen was blue and it had the Hope's Peak academy logo on it, the words 'E-Handbook' below the logo. I blink a few times before tapping the screen.

It switched to a different screen that showed 3 different widgets, 'Report Card, Regulations, and Map' I blinked a few times before clicking on the Report Card, a picture of Zipper pulled up on my screen. I tilted my head to the side slightly and swiped to the right, a picture of Beck pulled up. I continued swiping to the right and with each swipe revealed my classmates and their information. I quickly turned off the E-Handbook and pocketed it. Sighing quietly I walk back to my room.

Once I reach it I quickly enter. I closed the door behind me and locked it. I'm not exactly in the mood to die. I strided over to my bed and collapsed face first on it. I was exhausted, but not just from no sleep. This whole situation I'm in, it's stressful.

I smiled a bit, this must be a dream, yeah. Just a dream. If I close my eyes maybe I'll wake up. I close my eyes, before I know it I'm falling asleep, no matter how much I tried, I couldn't open my eyes. Sleep took over...


End file.
